Half expected revelations at the wrong time
by Wallace
Summary: Vignette. Sometimes, things get awkward. An interlude in the future of the X-Men crossover.


Title: Half-expected revelations at exactly the wrong time.

Author: Wallace (wal_lace@hotmail.com)

Summary: Sometimes, things get awkward. An interlude in the future of the X-Men crossover.

Rating: PG, for language.

Disclaimer: These two don't belong to me Nor do any of the people they make reference to.

It was two a.m. when they staggered in from the club, alcohol and adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Jubilee was at the giggly stage of drunkenness; Faith, due to her enhanced metabolism, was taking it rather better, but it would be fair to say that both were even more short on inhibitions than they normally were. Which would be saying something for those two.

  
After Jubilee tripped over the bottom step, Faith managed to stop laughing long enough to hoist the smaller girl over one shoulder and carry her upstairs to the dormitory. Dumping Jubilee on the bed, she stood up to go.

  
'That was fun.' Said Jubilee, and then giggled. 'Your ass smells of dead cow.'

  
Faith shoved a pile of underwear and History notes off a chair and sat down, stretching her leather-encased legs. Leaning back against what was, going by the sight of one of the school's standard PCs rising from the clutter, probably a desk, she smirked at the younger girl.

  
'Where did the guys go, anyway?'

  
'Gumbo and Little Pete got lucky.' Faith told her. 'And I didn't tell the Professor anything about keeping **them** out of trouble.'

  
'Heh.' Jubilee giggled again. 'You're keeping me out of trouble. You're a responsible adult.' Her smirk threatened to split the mutant's head in two.

  
'No joke, J.' The Slayer shifted her chair round in order to put her feet up on the bed. 'I've seen you drunk before, remember?'

  
'Hey, at least I have the excuse of being drunk.' She rolled over onto her stomach, and reached out one hand to rest on Faith's clad thigh.

  
'Meaning what?' Had Jubilee been a little more sober, she might have noticed the slight edge in Faith's voice.

  
'You've done the rounds.' Jubilee smirked. 'Remy, Petey, Log-ey.' she broke off in giggles again, before resuming. 'Everyone but me.' There was a mournful tone in her voice. Worried, Faith leaned forward to look at Jubilee's face, only to meet the girl's lips coming the other way.

  
It wasn't quite a head-butt. Jubilee actually managed to hit Faith's mouth first time, and had the good fortune to catch it open. Unfortunately, Faith then shut her mouth in surprise, biting down on Jubilee's lip in the process. Jubilee started, Faith was already in the middle of trying to dodge, and the result was that the chair toppled over, taking both of them with it.

  
There was a long moment of silence, during which both of them completely failed to say 'ow', before Faith pushed herself upright and took a rapid step backwards. Okay, she'd been hoping this wasn't going to come up.

  
'Yeah, well.' She spoke carefully. 'What can I say? Guys are easy.'

  
'Don't go.' Said Jubilee, scrambling to her feet and grabbing for the Slayer's wrist. 'Don't. I didn't mean to freak you.' A thought seemed to strike her. 'I was kidding. You do know I was kidding, right?' Faith sat down beside her on the bed, pausing a moment before answering.

  
'Yeah, J. I knew you were kidding.' Jubilee slumped against her, and Faith took a moment to make herself comfortable against the headboard.

  
'That's good.' The girl's voice was quiet. 'Because I do like guys, Faith.' The Slayer stroked her hair a moment.

  
'You and me both, Fire… J.' She smiled gently.

  
'I'm not gay or anything.'

  
'It's okay.' Faith told her. 'It doesn't matter. You're going to be okay.'

  
After Jubilee had fallen asleep, Faith pulled off the girl's shoes and pulled the covers over her before heading back downstairs, wondering. How the fuck had she ended up as the sane and sober one?

  
Before going to bed, alone, she checked the class schedules. Whoever gave Jubilee Sex Ed clearly needed talking to. And possibly a quick Danger Room session.


End file.
